Destino
by Dead Jack
Summary: Não há chance para nós, é tudo decidido por nós. De qualquer jeito, quem espera para sempre?


**Aviso: **Essa fanfic é universo alternativo, não que vá fazer muita diferença. Escrita para o I Challenge Rodolphus e Bellatrix do fórum 3v.

* * *

**Destino**  
Por B. Wendy Witch

Mais uma vez eu estava esperando-a. Desta vez, sentado em um banco frio de pedra, enquanto o céu ia ganhando o tom crepuscular que a chegada da noite lhe dava. O vento gelado fazia com que minhas pernas tremessem enquanto ela não chegava. Ela nunca chegava na hora.  
O vento começou a ficar mais forte, e cada vez mais frio, e isso me fez lembrar da primeira vez que a esperei. Quando me disseram que era com ela que eu iria me casar.

_**There's no time for us.  
There's no place for us.**_

_Eu tinha apenas dezessete anos, e não entendia. Sequer pensava em namorar, era tão imaturo... E meus pais me apresentaram a ela. Confesso que a moça de cabelos negros e olhos espertos me despertou interesse, mas quando soube que tínhamos um compromisso selado entre as famílias, todo o encanto do primeiro encontro terminou-se. __Ela era meu destino._

_**What is this thing that builds our dreams,  
Yet slips away from us?**_

Quando o vento gelado tornou-se uma ventania, ela apareceu. Sentou-se ao meu lado no banco e eu dei-lhe um beijo rápido, mal correspondido.  
"Porque tinha que ser aqui?" ela perguntou e eu quase sorri. Sempre contestadora, _minha_ Bellatrix. "Porque é parte da tradição."  
Ela pareceu considerar por alguns instantes, antes de enfim perguntar "Que tradição?".  
"Espere, a tradição pode esperar, Bellatrix."

_**Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?**_

Peguei em sua mão, e a senti fria. Bellatrix era toda fria, e eu sempre soube disso. E, por um momento mais longo do que os outros, apenas a ventania falou por nós.  
O sopro agudo do vento preencheu os meus ouvidos como a nota final de uma canção triste. Era o que o vento me lembrava: uma canção triste. E, estranhamente, o som do vento era o som que eu assimilava à minha esposa.  
E segurando em sua mão, eu lembrei daquele primeiro momento, a primeira carícia mal trocada e o primeiro beijo frio.

_**There's no chance for us.  
It's all decided for us.**_

_No dia do nosso casamento a vi pela primeira vez vestida de branco. E ainda assim, ela não deixara de ser a noite. Ela nunca deixava.  
Eu entrei em minha casa, onde minha mãe a ajudava a se arrumar. Era uma tradição de família. Mais uma tradição. A vi antes do casamento, isso não faria diferença. Estávamos destinados a ser marido e mulher, e não seria uma superstição boba que mudaria isso.  
Quando o padre perguntou-nos se aceitávamos ou não aquele compromisso, eu não respondi "sim", mas sim "aceito". Pois aceitar era tudo o que nos restava a fazer. Aceitar o que não podíamos mudar.  
É muito estranho, mas aquele beijo durante o casamento foi o primeiro, o primeiro de verdade. Não que eu nunca tivesse vontade de beijá-la, mas me parecia muito errado fazer isso enquanto não éramos obrigados. Mas quem nos obrigava agora?  
Digo, nossas famílias impuseram esse casamento arranjado, mas o que nos impedia de desobedecê-los e jogar tudo para o alto?  
__Agora eu sei. A conveniência._

_**This world has only one sweet moment,  
Set aside for us.**_

"Diga logo, Rodolphus."  
"Bella... você acredita em destino?"

_**Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?**_

Enquanto ela considerava, eu tentei descobrir se _eu_ acreditava. E não cheguei a uma resposta.  
"Porque você quer saber?"  
"Não responda com outra pergunta."  
Ela soltou minha mão e a levou aos cabelos. Eu não conhecia esse gesto dela. Talvez ela o tivesse adquirido agora. Bellatrix era uma caixinha de surpresas.  
"Destino é o nome que damos às nossas escolhas. Para mim não há destino, apenas o que queremos e o que não queremos."  
Fiquei calado após ouvir sua resposta. Essa resposta era típica dela, realmente. E ao ouví-la percebi que acreditava em destino.  
"E o nosso casamento? Não foi destino?"  
"Imposição e conveniência. Não destino."  
"Mas será que não foi o destino que impôs essa conveniência?"  
Ela não respondeu. Também era típico dela.

_**Who dares to love forever?  
Oh, when love must die?**_

_Durante nossa primeira noite, eu tentava imaginar que sempre quis estar ali com aquela mulher. Mas não foi muito fácil. Ela era atraente, claro, mas eu não me imaginava com ela.  
Mas conforme o tempo passou, me acostumei a nossa condição de casados. Ela pareceu se acostumar bem mais fácil do que eu. Acho que é porque ela já estava conformada com nosso destino._

_**Then touch my tears with your lips.  
Touch my world with your fingertips.  
And we can have forever!  
And we can love forever!  
Forever is our today. **_

"Fale logo sobre a tradição, Rodolphus."  
"Me concede mais uma pergunta antes?"  
"Eu tenho escolha?"  
"Você acha que um dia poderá chegar a me amar?"  
Silêncio. Tanto de minha parte quanto da dela. Eu esperava que ela respondesse "Sim". Mas será que um dia _eu_ conseguirei amá-la??  
"Talvez sim. Não é você que acredita em destino? O que _ele_ diz a você?"  
"Ele diz que se você _quiser_, você pode me amar."  
"E é isso o que você quer, Rodolphus?"

_**Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today.  
Who waits forever anyway?**_

Tirei do bolso, enfim, o que há tanto esperava para lhe dar. Uma caixinha de música, pequena, delicada. Não combinava com Bellatrix quando fechada. Mas quando eu a abria, e ouvia aquela canção triste, me lembrava dela.  
"Uma caixinha de música? Essa é a tradição?" ela parecia – e estava – desapontada.  
"Sim. Mas não é uma caixinha qualquer. Ela é mágica."  
"Mágica?" ela perguntou, cética.  
"Sim. O casamento dos meus bisavós, assim como o nosso, também foi um acordo entre famílias. Meu bisavô comprou essa caixinha para dar de presente para minha bisavó no aniversário de um ano de casamento deles. E então, eles se apaixonaram de verdade."  
"E porque tornou-se uma tradição?"  
"Por ser uma família, digamos, tradicional, os casamentos dos Lestrange quase sempre foram arranjados. Então, meu bisavô passou essa caixinha para meu avô, que deu de presente para minha avó no aniversário de um ano deles e..."  
"Eles se apaixonaram também?"  
"Sim, e assim por diante, e agora, no nosso aniversário de um ano de casamento, é a minha vez de lhe dar essa caixinha."  
Ela tomou a caixinha de música nas mãos e abriu. A música invadiu meus ouvidos assim como a ventania outrora, e Bellatrix olhou em meus olhos.  
"Você acredita em destino, Rodolphus?"  
"Sim. Esse era nosso destino. Seria impossível não te amar."

* * *

**N/A:** Agradecimentos especiais à Moonlit, por ter betado tão rápido e à Thá por ter proposto o challenge e por ser tão persuasiva.


End file.
